


Boudoir

by Magnetism_bind



Series: Slumming [3]
Category: Copper
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 'Slumming' and 'No Gentleman.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boudoir

**Author's Note:**

> This is starting down the road of slightly AU. Oh well.

“Come in,” Elizabeth called.

Corky hesitated then entered. In the doorway he paused, marveling at the décor of the room.

“What is it?” Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him. As she tied her robe, he caught a flash of pale thigh, and his throat tightened. How did this woman do this to him? Every time he saw her, it was like the first time, and there he was, uncertain of everything all over again.

“I’ve never set foot in a lady’s boudoir before.”

“Well, I am very pleased to be the first.” Elizabeth smiled. “Here, I’ve drawn a bath for you.”

“For me.” He cocked his head at her. “Are you saying I’m dirty?”

“I’m saying I want to watch you. I enjoy watching you. I find the sight of you very pleasing.”

Corky blushed, but reached for his collar. Elizabeth brushed her hair and watched him as he undressed, piece by piece. He felt grubby underneath his layers, despite the fact that he’d bedded her only an hour before. His cock was all too conscious of that, eager for another round.

The water smelled like rose petals. “Christ.” He lowered himself into the tub.

“Too hot?”

“No, it’s just everyone will know…”

“That I’ve been entertaining you?” Elizabeth ran her brush through her hair. “Would you rather they didn’t?”

“It’s not my reputation it’d be harming.” Corky said honestly. He leaned back in the tub, letting the water slap against his thighs. The heat did feel good and knowing she’d been in here only a little while before, her body and his sharing the same water, was strangely intimate.

“Perhaps I’m not inclined to be worrying over about my reputation. What then?”

“Then let me smell however you like.” It didn’t matter as long as he was with her.

“Good.” She approached the tub, reaching for a cloth. Dipping it into the water, she washed his thighs and legs, down between his legs for a brief aching caress, then up over his belly and chest. Corky just leaned back and watched her.

He’d never had a woman wash him before, never had a woman touch him like this. It was strange, but not unpleasant. She touched him between his legs again, smiling at his intake of breath.

Elizabeth laid the cloth down. “I’m going to wait in the bedroom. Come in when you’re finished.”

Corky watched her go. In the heated water, his cock had stiffened and when he stood, what was he supposed to do? Hardly dress himself again. What was the point? He looked around the room for anything to cover himself. There was a man's robe hanging in the corner, but, no doubt it belonged to her dead husband. A husband he had killed. Corky squared his shoulders. He’d rather face her naked than wear something of his.

He walked into the bedroom.

Elizabeth looked up from tying her hair back with a ribbon. For a moment he couldn’t discern her expression. Surprise, regret? No, pleasure. And amusement. He’d gladly take the amusement if he could have the pleasure with it.

“All women should be lucky enough to be greeted thus.”

He shrugged.

Elizabeth held out her hand and he went to her. On impulse Corky took her hand in his and kissed it, before remembering that under her robe, she wore nothing at all. He parted the sash, letting it fall open, revealing her slender torso, her breasts, the golden hair at her groin, so pretty to his eyes. 

It seemed wrong to be admiring all this beauty and not that which he saw every day.

“Why’d you pull your hair back?” He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, so small in his.

“Why? Oh,” She laughed a little. “Habit. I always did that in bed because…Winifred hated it loose. He claimed it got too tangled for his liking. Unmanageable.”

Corky slid a hand along her cheek to the back of her neck. “A woman who’s managed is no woman at all.” His quick fingers found the ribbon and pulled it free, releasing her golden waves. “There. That’s better.”

“I like you, Kevin Corcoran. “ She breathed.

“And I like you, Elizabeth Haverford.” He kissed her then, letting his lips convey how much, the strength that the words could never do justice.

Elizabeth leaned into the kiss, her bare skin pressing against his. Corky pulled her robe off, letting his hands slide down the curves of her body, resting on her hips. Unbidden, his cock nudged at her belly

Elizabeth eyed it, smiling. Her hand wrapped around it most naturally. “Lie back on the bed.”

“Oh, so now you’re the one giving orders?”

“It’s my turn.” Elizabeth stroked her finger over the tip. “Well, detective?”

“Well, I’ve never been one for following orders.”

“Really, and how did that serve you in the army?”

“None too well.” Corky admitted. “My commanding officers weren’t overly fond of me.”

“What of Major Morehouse?”

“He was the exception.” No, Morehouse had saved him from getting court-martialed more than once. For some reason or another he had taken a liking to the young Irish soldier. Corky wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky. He wondered if Elizabeth knew the truth of the matter regarding Robert’s leg. How long would it be before his lies caught up with him?

Elizabeth grazed the underside of his cock with her nails. “I don’t believe you’re listening to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Corky started.

“On the bed.”

This time he obeyed, sprawling backward, his cock bobbing up eagerly. Elizabeth settled herself on the bed next to him, her hand lying casually on his belly. Corky raised his hand to trace the curve of her breast.

“How long have you been planning on having me here?” He dared ask, rubbing her nipple with his knuckles.

“Oh, quite some time.” She laughed, her breast moving lightly with the movement.

“When?’

“If I said from the moment you stole my husband’s walking stick, you’d only grow bolder.” Her hand moved down to his thigh, his cock ached from the nearness, the absence of her touch.

“What about you?”

“The first time you came to my house and lifted that veil.” Christ, he’d wanted her then, half because she was a beautiful woman and he was drunk, half because she was the wife of a sick, lying bastard and deserved something better than that. Corky didn’t consider himself a good man, but he was a damn sight better than Winifred Haverford.

Her hand rested on his leg. “You hoped I was your wife that night.”

“Habit more than anything.” He had hoped that, and when she’d lifted that veil, the disappointment had been more than he could bear.

“I’m sorry for this.” She touched his leg, better, but still bruised.

“It’s done with now.” He rested his hand on hers. “Well, now that you have me in your bed, what do you plan on doing with me?”

Elizabeth smiled. That smile that made him both yearn and fear what was to come.

This.” She lowered her head to take his cock into her mouth.

“Christ.” Corky raised his head in surprise. Eva had done this to him more times than he could count, but he hadn’t realized ladies ever did. Her tongue was velvet on his cock, taking him deeper. He bit his lip and tried not to come immediately.

“Jesus.” His hips bucked upward as her fingers teased at his balls. He was sweating, desperate to come, when she pulled off, licking her lips as she gazed up at him.

“Where the devil did you learn to do that?”

“A lady never tells.” Elizabeth told him as she raised a leg to settle herself on his thighs, straddling him. His cock nudged her entrance. Elizabeth just smiled, rubbing herself at him.

“Christ, woman, do you want me to come before I even have the chance to touch you?”

“Well now, we can’t have that,” Elizabeth took him in hand, guiding him inside her. “There.”

Corky had a hand on her hip, another on her breast as she started to move upon his cock. He watched the way her breasts bounced, cupping the one he had lovingly. His hips rose with every thrust, her cunt felt so sweet on him. He’d remember this moment for the rest of his days. The way the lamplight caught everything in a soft glow. Elizabeth’s face, her body moving above his, the way her hair flowed over her breasts.

He moved his hand from her breast, caressing her hair before moving between her legs, seeking out her clit. Rubbing it gently, soft light circles, he made her gasp.

He wondered what other lovers she’d had for he couldn’t imagine her being like this with her dead husband. Could it have been Morehouse? No, surely the man would have told him. Wouldn’t he?

Elizabeth gasped again, pressed his thumb against her, stroking her as she came.

Christ, the way she tightened around his prick as she came. Every sweet clench pushed him further over the edge until his balls tightened and he came.

She let him spill inside her. What did she do about children then, he wondered. She couldn’t want a child by him. That was absurd. And the last thing he needed was to bring another life into this world. He’d already failed so miserably to protect the ones in his charge.

He closed his eyes as Elizabeth slipped off him.

“What is it?”

“I was thinking…I was a lucky man.”

Elizabeth looked at him, then sat up. Reaching for her robe she said, “You can let yourself out as soon as you’re dressed.”

“What’s wrong?” Corky asked, puzzled.

“I won’t share a bed with another man that lies to me. That’s all.” She stood, tying the robe around her.

“Elizabeth,” he followed her, putting his hands on her shoulders. “You’re right. I was lying.”

She pressed her lips together, just looking at him. Waiting.

“I’m worried in case…what if you had a child, and I’m not ready for,”

“Is that it? You needn’t worry about that. I’m more than capable of ensuring I don’t have a child if I don’t want one.”

“So you wouldn’t want mine then.” It’s foolish but he was stung anyway. Not that he blamed her.

“I didn’t say that.” Elizabeth sounded exasperated. “All I’m saying is I’m not ready to have a child. Any child.” She looked at him. “And when I ask you something, you don’t have to answer a word, just don’t lie to me.”

“Very well.” He leaned down to kiss her, drawing her back to the bed where he sat.

Her lips parted willingly enough and he put his hand around her neck, pulling her down on his lap. This time, the kissing was slow and soft, her tongue lingering over his as he made love to her mouth.

Elizabeth arched against him slightly, reacting to his tongue. Corky could feel his cock stirring again. He placed his hand between her legs, a finger, then two inside her. Finding her still wet for him, he curled his fingertips slightly, he stroked her, before pressing the head of his cock inside her once more.

Elizabeth’s mouth was soft and wet on his as they moved together, her breasts rested against his bare chest, thighs tight together. Her fingers were in his hair, murmuring soft words to his mouth.

“You don’t mind.” Corky’s voice was rough, hoarse with want.

“What?”

“When I come, inside you.” He had to know.

“No,” She kissed his jaw. “I like it.” She sucked at his lip with her teeth. “Come for me.”

How could he refuse that? Corky obliged, cock throbbing within her.

When he withdrew from her, Elizabeth slipped off to lie on the bed, drawing him down with her on the soft coverlet. Corky wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair as she settled against him. A pleasant, relaxed sort of sensation slowly crept over him. If he didn't know any better, he'd have called it almost a peace.


End file.
